


Troublemaker

by minis



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Pining Castiel, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minis/pseuds/minis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is a troublemaker and Castiel's always there to save the both of them with some common sense, while he starts falling for his best friend.<br/>Things between them don't seem to be destined and in the end Castiel gets left behind...<br/>Is there any hope left for him or will he have to say goodbye to his friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stolen Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWillAlwaysFindYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillAlwaysFindYou/gifts).



> I wrote this for the prompt I found on **#otpprompts** , [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/129809427985/imagine-person-a-always-causes-trouble-and-person)
> 
>  
> 
> _"Imagine person A always causes trouble and person B is always there for person A. But it becomes a one sided love because B is dating someone else._
> 
>  
> 
> Thank You ♥
> 
> The story follows Dean and Castiel through their childhood, till their senior year, and it's structured in three episodes, respectively set at the age of 8, 12, and 17.  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading it!  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes you might find in it, but English isn't my native language.  
> Thank you for sparing the time to check this out! :)

Mary Winchester had just finished tidying the kitchen up after spending the afternoon baking, when she noticed it.  
The plate with the pie, which she had left to cool down on the counter under the window, had disappeared and the whole room was already less filled with the smell of it.  
The woman sighed heavily and tried looking around, thinking that she could have misplaced it, but already sensing that something was up.  
Eventually she acknowledged that the pie had been stolen, and immediately started calling for his son, Dean.

The shouts could be heard from across the street, and thus way the two boys that laid on the grass of the house opposite Mary Winchester's knew that they had been busted.  
“Dean, did you hear it?”  
“Shut up, Cas!” said the blond with his mouth filled with the flaky crust of the pie “she isn't upset!”  
“Well” tried the other boy, while licking the filling off his sticky fingers, “I wouldn't be so sure: she sounds pretty upset to me”  
“Don't worry, buddy, we're in no trouble at all”  
The black haired boy fixed his friend with an uncertain look, “I should have stopped you from stealing this pie...”  
“Yeah, whatever, Cas, but now tell me this wasn't worth it! Mom will understand, no friend of mine gets away with never having eaten pie before!”  
Again the other boy hesitated: he knew Dean had acted on good faith, but Castiel could not get over the fact that they had just **stolen** a pie.  
“But we could have waited for it to cool down, Dean...”  
“Here, take some more” said instead the blond-haired boy, while handing Castiel another piece of pie.  
Castiel regarded him with a puzzled look, like he did not know what to do with the good he had just been given.  
“Eat it, Cas!” said the other boy, forcing his hand to the mouth.  
“Why would I want to eat more of it? I'll get an indigestion, Dean!”  
Dean could not wait anymore and just shoved the piece of pie down Castiel's throat.  
“Geez, Cas! Don't be so whiny! Now, tell me, can you taste it?”  
“Thahte whoth?” managed to say the black-haired friend.  
The boy smiled slyly, “The _taste of conspiracy_ , Cas. Isn't it addicting?”  
Castiel hit Dean on his head pretty hard, meanwhile he promised himself he was going to keep his friend from surrendering to the _taste of conspiracy_.

  
  



	2. You're an assbutt, Mr. Patterson!

 

“RUN, CAS!”

The scrawny teenager could barely register his friend's scream, when he felt a hand grasping unceremoniously his arm.  
Dean started dragging him away from the porch they had just been standing on.  
Castiel was furious, he could not believe he had let his best friend convince him to go near Mr. Patterson's; he should have known better.  
He wanted to stop running and call Dean out on his stupidity, but he was the kid's friend anyway, so he would not let them be caught by the old man.  
When they finally stopped in order to catch their breath, Castiel started with his tirade.  
“What the hell was that, Dean?!”  
The other teenager avoided his flaming gaze.  
“I can't believe you've just gone and called Mr. Patterson an _assbutt_!”  
Still no answer from Dean.  
“Seriously, Dean? You had promised you wouldn't do anything stupid! Why did I ever trust you on this? I should have known better...” said Castiel with a bitter voice, while turning and starting making his way back home. He was incredibly mad at his friend and himself for ever believing he wasn't going to do anything; he had been Dean's friend for enough time to know better, instead he let himself be tricked by the boy's smile and reassurances. Why did it always end up like this? Castiel tried keeping Dean from getting in trouble, but it seemed that the harder he tried, the more his best friend managed to get them in awfully thorny and embarrassing situations; and who got to fix the boy's mess? Yeah, jackpot: him.  
Castiel was so focused on his mental rant, that he did not see Dean closing the distance. It was with great surprise that he acknowledged the hand that was now pulling him towards the other boy.  
When they were face to face, Castiel schooled his expression, trying to convey all his disappointment in the firmness of his jaw.

“Cas...”  
“What, Dean?”  
“I am sorry”  
“You're too late, Dean! I won't forgive you this time” rebut Castiel in a menacing voice; it was not the first time he went for the totally hurt and angry treatment after some of Dean's mess, and he was yet to see the moment such a strategy succeeded in preventing his friend from getting in trouble, but, Castiel was a faithful guy, and it never hurt trying again; in fact he thought that being scolded by his best friend could inspire some common sense in Dean, but he was getting unsure of the effectiveness of his tactics.

The hand that had been resting on his arm, moved to Castiel's shoulder: now Dean was reducing the space between them and Castiel faltered in his purpose of looking mad. Unfortunately for him, Dean had this superpower, that made Castiel wobbly everytime he was regarded with a soft smile, and which got used whenever Dean was trying to convince Cas to let him do something stupid or ask for his forgiveness.  
“Dean...” tried the black-haired teenager with a serious voice, “you promise-”  
“I know, Cas, I know!” interrupted Dean, “and I'm sorry. But I couldn't help it! That asshole broke Sammy's airplane model last Sunday! Plus, you've seen the way he treats kids and especially Sammy! He totally deserved it!” 

Castiel listened with his shoulders lump, and avoiding staring into Dean's eyes. He knew he would immediately agree and forgive him, while he got carried away by the clarity of his friend's gaze: the fact was that Dean _was_ right, and it had just been a matter of time as to when somebody would react to the man's rudeness and repay him of his ill manners, but Dean had broken his promise of staying away of trouble;  
“Cas, I know, I'm an ass, but it's not like I don't care about your efforts of saving my sorry ass anytime.”  
Those were the words Castiel needed to hear. What was truly bothering the teenager, was indeed the thought of being worthless, like, whether he warned Dean or not it, did not make any difference; and now his best friend had just assured him that he was being helpful. Castiel's eyes snapped to meet Dean's and, although he did not register it, his posture shifted to one that suggested he was ready to listen to the other boy's excuses.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yes, Cas. I swear, I don't know where I would be, if I hadn't you by my side”  
Castiel blushed and, once again, had to lower his gaze.  
“Buddy, look at me” commanded gently Dean, while he put the other hand on Castiel's left shoulder, holding both of them in place.  
The boy did as he was ordered.  
“I mean it, Cas. You are always struggling to keep me out of trouble, you never judge me, you are always there for me, whenever I do stupid shit, and no matter what, you stay with me-”  
“But that's because we're friends, Dean? Isn't it what friends are there for?”  
Dean gave him a sheepish smile and patted him on the shoulder.  
“I _should_ totally thank you, Cas.”  
“Yes, I think you should.”

  
The fair-haired teenager looked at Castiel with a relieved expression, “Are we good?”  
Castiel waited for some time, wearing a thoughtful look.  
“I think there's something else you gotta explain yourself for...”  
Dean blanked, holding his breath.  
“Is _assbutt_ even an insult, Dean? Couldn't you come up with something actually offensive?”  
They both ended up laughing for this: Dean unsuccessfully made up a sad excuse, and Castiel shoved him on his head.  
Eventually, on their way back home, Castiel warned Dean of the consequences he would have to undergo for his act of idiocy, but none of it could ruin their good humor as they walked together.

 

 


	3. Split Lip

 

The bell rang loudly and with it lots of students resigned to getting back to their lessons.  
Castiel was in the middle of the throng of unenthusiastic students, trying to navigate his way back to the locker.  
He had spent the lunch break wondering where the hell Dean had gone, and asking all of their common friends if they had seen him, but nobody was of any help.  
With a terrible premonition in his chest, he gathered the books for the next class; it was then that he heard someone calling his name, over the sound of chatters that filled the corridor.  
He turned, scanning the area in order to locate the source of that call, when he saw Dean across from him, half hiding in the shadow of a pillar.  
“Dean?” exclaimed Castiel.  
Something seemed off in Dean's appearance, and only some seconds later, the teenager acknowledged the blood smeared on his friend's chin.  
“Dean?!” cried out worried this time.

“I need your help, mate! Please come here, I'll explain later”  
Castiel nodded and quickly fought the wave of students to join Dean; once they were together, the black-haired boy saw that the source of the blood was a deep gash on his friend's lip; he gave Dean an exasperated look, half sensing that the wound was the result of some trouble he had gotten in, and then he guided the two of them to the nearest restroom.  
“Okay, Dean, come here”  
Castiel produced a tissue from his pockets and soaked it lightly with water. He dabbed Dean's split lip with it and managed to clear the cut, while he readied himself for the bad news that were to come.  
“So, what happened this time?”  
Dean remained silent.  
“What? Too afraid I'll be mad at you, Dean?”  
The teenager squirmed under the pressure Castiel put on purpose on his wound.  
“Okay, I'll tell you, Cas!” eventually said the boy, as he eluded his friend's steely grip on his face.  
“Fine” replied Castiel, as he walked to the trash can and threw the tissue away.  
Silence stretched once again between the two of them.  
“I punched Lucifer.”  
Castiel paled, while he glanced at their reflection in the mirror.  
“Come again?”  
“Don't make me repeat it...”  
“What hell, Dean!” cried Castiel, already feeling the rage mounting in his chest, and moving to face his friend directly.  
“He was stealing Sammy's lunch money!”  
A simple “oh” escaped Castiel's mouth, meanwhile he felt the tension dissipating all at once.  
“I was the one to start the fight...”  
“Okay. Have you injured him?”  
The boy with fair hair rubbed his neck, avoiding his friend's inquisitive stare.  
“Dean...” menaced Castiel.  
“I m-may have broken his nose”  
For the second time during their exchange, Castiel paled. This time the issue was serious, which meant his friend had totally gotten himself into serious trouble.  
“Has anyone witnessed your brawl?”  
“Half the school?”  
Castiel had to shook his head: he could not believe Dean had gotten himself into such a mess, after all the work they had been doing on trying not to get in trouble.  
“Then I guess you've already been summoned by the principal...”  
“Yeah...”  
“I'm sorry, Dean... This time is serious, though. I wish you had come to me, before reacting in this way”  
“Cas, please, stop it already. I know it was an ass move, but I haven't come here to listen to your rant!”  
Dean sounded hurt and he was now staring at the floor.  
“I need my friend here...”  
Castiel immediately felt guilty for taking out his disappointment on him: he was right, it was not the best time to school his best friend on how to behave in such situations, but it appeared that he was just doing that, making it harder for Dean.  
“Please, forgive me, Dean...”  
Dean looked at him with a sad smile. “What now? Do you think they are going to expel me?”  
Castiel patted his friend on his shoulder, wishing he could do something to cheer him up.  
“I don't think so. But you're lucky you're not going to need stitches for that split lip. Can you imagine your mom's cries?”  
That provoked Dean to laugh, and suddenly the air in the restroom felt lighter.  
“Let's go to the principal, Dean. I'll help you”  
In the end Castiel managed to slip into the room alongside his friend and to convince Mr. Crowley that he had witnessed the fight himself and that in his opinion it had been Lucifer's fault all the way.  
Eventually Dean scraped the encounter with just two days of suspension.  
When they exited the principal's office, Dean hugged Castiel tightly and kept thanking him for his help. Castiel felt so happy, that he did not care about the fact that he had told so many lies, because in Dean's embrace everything that mattered made sense all at once. Thus Castiel realized he was in love with his best friend.

 


	4. Drifting apart

Although Castiel had decided he did not want to act upon his feelings, he could not help dying a little when he learnt that Dean and Lisa had gotten together.

The teenager was not surprised by the news, since he had seen the way the two of them looked at each other, and it bothered him only to such an extent. The problem stood in the fact that during the second half of their senior year, he and Dean had suddenly drifted apart, and Castiel had stopped being the centre of his friend's life. Indeed the other teenager had all at once stopped hanging out with their common friends, going instead for the jocks and the cheerleaders and stopping listening to Castiel's advice: he had begun getting more and more in trouble, and Castiel could only watch from afar as his long lost best friend changed altogether.

The thing that hurt the most, was coming to face the fact that Dean was never going to come to Castiel for his help anymore; suddenly it seemed like all the things they had gone through did not mean anything. Dean had cut Castiel out of his life, and looked as if he did not want to deal with him anymore. The first thing the black-haired teenager had thought, was that Dean could have realized his friend was harboring _that_ kind of feelings for him, but after spending some time thinking about it, he deemed the hypotesis impossible. 

As to why things switched so abruptly between them, Castiel remained unaware, but it was with an ache in his chest that he spent the last part of the school year telling himself that it did not matter if Dean had decided they were not going to be friends anyway.  
In the end, he tried to convince himself, it was Dean's loss.

 


	5. Bonus

Castiel was ascending the stairs to his apartment.  
He felt tired after a work day at his office, and only a couple of steps separated him from the comfort of his bed. He was already tasting the feeling of soft blankets, when he heard a voice calling his name.

Castiel stopped in his tracks, recognizing the voice and mentally blacking out.   
He took a deep breath and decided he would act normally, like the timbre of that voice had not been familiar to him at all.

“Who are you, sir? What do you want?”

The man that stood near Castiel's door, shifted in his position. “It's me, Cas.”

Castiel's heart raced.

“Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days... I don't wanna bother Sam”.

Suddenly Castiel was flooded with memories of his childhood, of their friendship, of the love he had spent the last ten years trying to get over, of the way he had been left behind; now tears streamed down his face.

“I know I've been a shitty friend to you, Cas, but I need your help.”

And although everything inside the man ached, Castiel felt joy coming in waves from his heart, because Dean had finally come back to his childhood best friend.


End file.
